Red-Back: Son of the Spider
by MsMarvelDuckie
Summary: In the weeks leading up to the Civil War, Peter and M-J make a startling discovery, and now they must deal with a new and unexpected challenge- parenthood! New problems abound, and the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is going to have his hands full! Introducing the NEXT generation to be "blessed" by the "Parker Luck"- Hunter Parker!
1. Chapter 1

This story is an on-going comic tale that takes place in my own AU version of the 616MU setting, introducing some new characters, but is based on the story in Amazing Spider-Man #57-#58(the JMS run), and #500 "Happy Birthday" and continuing into #502 "You Want Pants with That". It deals with events from that story and the future Peter saw in that arc. The idea is something that came to me after reading that story-line. It's sort of a "What If", based on the idea that Peter would want to prevent that future from happening, and what he might do to change it- starting with the naming of his son!

Red-Back: Son of the Spider #1 "His Father's Son"

Open: a doctor's office- a middle-aged man and a young couple are in an exam room. The woman is on a table with a sonogram machine near-by, the paddle on her stomach.

Dr: "Mr. and Mrs. Parker, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you have what looks like a healthy baby boy. The bad news is that he, uh- he is most definitely a- a mutant."

Both: "WHAT?!"

Man: "Are you sure?"

Dr.: "I'm afraid so. Let me show you." He turns the monitor to face the couple. Both gasp as they see the image of a tiny infant- an infant with SIX arms, and strange, black eyes. The woman turns to bury her face against her husband, starting to sob.

M-J: "Oh, Peter! This is Aweful!"

Peter: "Don't worry, M-J. We'll get through this somehow." He looks doubtfully at the monitor. This is MY fault. I don't know how this happened, but it's MY fault!

Dr: "It's not too late to have it aborted."

Both: "NO!"

Dr. "Just a suggestion."

Later- in a taxi.

M-J glances over to Peter, with a worried expression. "Peter, what are we going to DO? It was hard enough when all we had to worry about was your secret getting out. Now, not only does EVERYONE know, but we'll have to deal with mutant-haters ON TOP of all the OTHER nutcases out there who want to kill us!"

Peter: "We'll think of something, sweetheart. We always do. Maybe Dr. Conners or McCoy will know what to do. Heck, even Richards might be able to help, if it comes down to it."

Next day-

Two figures are fighting on a rooftop in Midtown. One is in a skin-tight red and blue bodysuit with a mask; the other is an older, pudgy man with metal tentacles on his back. The masked figure leaps onto the other's shoulders trying to knock him down, while ducking to avoid a swing from one of the long metal arms.

Peter: "Hey, Ock, I gotta ask- how is it that no matter how many times I send you guys to the slammer, you always seem to get out? 'Cause I gotta tell you, security at the Raft must REALLY suck!"

Ock blocks a punch with a tentacle, reaching out with another one to throw his opponent. "Foolish spider! NO prison can hold ME! I will destroy you, Parker- as I should have done in our LAST encounter! And now that the world knows your secret, my revenge will be all the sweeter when your pretty wife sees your broken body splattered on the street below!"

Peter grabs a tentacle and yanks it in a circle, suddenly angry. He swings Ock into a near-by water tank. "Leave M-J out of this, Octavius! By the way, have you ever given any thought to anger management? Revenge this, destroy that- you're like a CD with a permanent skip!" He launches at Ock feet-first to nail him in the gut while he's still dazed from hitting the tank. A quick one-two to the face knocks him loopy, and Peter webs him, metal arms and all, to the side of the tank.

Peter: "Hate to end this little heart-to-heart so soon, but you just reminded me of another meeting I need to get to. Say 'hi' to all the other loons in the bin for me, will ya?" He swings away.

Later, at an upstate mansion...

Peter is back in his civies, sitting in a large, expensive office with M-J, across a desk from an older, bald man in a wheelchair. Peter: "So, Professor, what can you tell us? Is there something wrong with the baby? What should we do?"

Xavier: "Put your minds at ease, Mr. and Mrs. Parker. As far as our tests show, he appears to be just fine. It seems that your child not only has the 'X' gene of other mutants, but it has somehow combined with your own unique genetic code- and this is the result. Henry McCoy was most interested in the test data; he says the child will almost certainly inherit your abilities, Peter- though to what extent, he can't say. Of course, there's no way of knowing until he's born. If either of you needs any help or advice, please don't hesitate to ask. We are friends here, after all."

Peter looks doubtful, but relieved. "Thanks, Charles. We just might take you up on that."

Xavier smiles. "One warning, though- you may be in for a few surprises. Something tells me this child is going to be quite a handful!"

Peter looks worried; he exchanges glances with his wife. "Uh... Thanks, Professor." Great, just what I needed to hear... Outside the office, the couple is approached by a large, blue-furred ape-like creature- which, oddly enough, is wearing a lab coat and reading glasses while examining some papers on a clip-board. He looks up at them and smiles.

Peter: "Hi, Hank. We were just leaving. Thanks for everything."

McCoy: "Of course, Peter. I must say, these test results are simply fascinating! He seems to have genes for all of your abilities, as well as a few additional traits. This internal scan indicates what looks like a set of fully functional spinnarettes, and the eye structure is distinctly insect-like. Fascinating!"

Peter gives him a dubious stare. "Uh... Sure Hank. Talk to you later." MORE "good" news. All my worst fears are coming true. My son is going to be a freak for life- and once again, I'M responsible! Why does it seem like everything I touch turns to poison? Curse that stupid eight-legged pain in my $$!

Six months later: A house in Queens.

M-J is puffing down the stairs to the front door, in obvious pain, with one hand on her huge stomach. She calls back up to Peter. "Hurry, Tiger! Here comes another one! (gasp)"

Peter pokes his head out of a room, yelling down the stairs. "I've got it! Just try to relax and breathe, sweetheart, like in those classes you took. Don't worry; we'll get there in time!"

M-J: "RELAX?! easy for YOU to say!" Outside , he helps her into a taxi. He gets in with a bag of clothes and miscelaneous items, waving to the dread-locked driver impatiently. "To the hospital, and don't spare the horses!"

Driver(grinning): "Congrats, mon. Dis your first?"

M-J: "Not exactly. I had one before this, but she was stillborn. She would have been almost five by now."

The driver frowns sympathetically. "Sorry to hear dat. Hope dis one be luckier. It a boy or a gurl?"

Both: "Boy." Peter(aside): "More or less..."

Some time later...

A hallway in a hospital, outside the Caesarian room- a doctor comes out looking slightly shaken, as Peter paces the hall nervously. Peter sees the doctor and whirls to face him.

Peter: "Well? How are they?"

Dr: "The procedure went smoothly. Your wife and- er- son are doing fine, all things considered. I must say, though, this is the most disturbing thing I've seen in all my years of medical practice."

Peter: "But they're okay?" Doctor: "As far as we can tell, yes. You can see them now, if you like." Peter dashes past him into the room, excited.

Looking over his shoulder into room- M-J is in a hospital bed, with the baby in her arms. She looks tired and weak, but oddly happy. The baby is asleep.

Side view of room- they smile at each other as the baby yawns and opens his eyes. Six tiny hands are poking out of the blanket. Peter is looking down at M-J and baby from the end of the bed. Peter stands beside her. She looks up with a puzzled expression.

M-J: "What should we name him? With all our other worries, we haven't even talked about it." Peter(grins mischievously): "How about Octavius?" M-J looks up at him, appalled. She shouts, disturbing the baby.

M-J: "NO! You are not naming our son after that lunatic!" Peter sits in a chair by the bed, looking more serious.

Peter: "Well, what about Harry? He would have been flattered, don't you think?" M-J sighs and shakes her head. The baby is squirming now, trying to reach for her hair. There seems to be a hint of intelligence in his black eyes.

M-J: "Honey, I know he was your best friend, but can we please just avoid names that belong to psychopathic criminals?" Peter frowns, looking frustrated.

Peter: "Hey, Harry had- HAS- his problems, I'll admit, but he's no psycho... So I guess Eddie, Norman, or Flint are out, too- right?" M-J just gives him a dirty look. Now she gazes at him slyly, smirking.

M-J: "Okay, then- how about Johnny, or Matt? Or maybe- Jonah?"

Peter: "Ha! Now YOU'RE joking if you think I'll name him after that old blow-hard! And I'm sure Murdoch or Storm would be thrilled with a name-sake, but maybe 'Anansi' is more appropriate. I'm sure Ezekiel would have approved." M-J makes a disgusted face at him.

M-J: "Ugh! Peter, that's not funny! Anyway, I think you're overlooking the obvious choice. Why not Ben?" Peter shakes his head, looking a little worried.

Peter(thinking): If there's anything I learned from Ezekiel, it's that we always have a choice. And what would it mean for my future if I name our son after my uncle? After what I saw when I time-slipped with Doc Strange, I can't take the chance.

Peter: "That's a nice sentiment, but no. I decided a long time ago that there could never be another Ben in the family. It- it wouldn't be right." M-J looks at him, frustrated.

MJ: "Well then, what should we call him?"

He thinks for a moment, then smiles.

Peter: "How about- Hunter? It's simple, not too common, and it kind of fits him. What do you think?"

M-J: "Hmm... I like it. Alright, then. Hunter it is!" They both smile at each other as the baby closes his eyes and falls asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Red-Back #2 "The Cookie Thief's First Heist"

Four years later. Open on Midtown Manhattan, early evening-

Peter is taking his four-year-old son out for a "swing" around the city. The boy clings to dad's back and squeals happily, laughing and holding up his first pair of hands in the air.  
Peter(stern): "What did Daddy say, Hunter? Hold on with ALL hands, remember?"

Hunter pouts: "Sorry, Daddy. Forgot. Do I really haf'ta?"

Peter: "Yes. I don't want you falling off back there!"

Hunter giggles: "CAN'T fall, silly! I STICK! Just like you, Daddy!"

Peter's "Spider-sense" starts blaring a warning just as a small rocket whizzes past and explodes just ahead. Both are startled and knocked back by the blast; Peter throws out a new line and land on a nearby rooftop.

Peter(angry): "Can't a guy even take his kid out without getting shot at anymore? Stay here, son- Daddy's going to find the IDIOT with the rocket-launcher and give him a lesson in 'firearm safety'!"

He sets Hunter down and dives off the roof: "Don't move 'til I come back for you!"

He swings off toward the rocket's origin: When I find the $$hole responsible for that blast, I'm going to shove that thing down his throat sideways and fire it off! But why was my Spidey-sense going so crazy on the roof when the rocket came from THIS direction?

Nearby, on another rooftop...

(Man's Voice through a headset): "Wait until Parker is fully engaged with the decoy team before you fire the trank darts. I want him captured QUICKLY, Bullseye!"

A figure on the roof answers. Bullseye: "No problem. I still don't see why I can't just kill the little freak, though. What's the big deal, Mr. Fisk?"

Voice: "Perhaps, in due time. But I have much better plans in mind for our wall-crawling  
friend. (chuckles) And what better revenge than to turn his own son to our side?"

The man on the roof watches a gunfight on the street below. Peter is dodging bullet from five men "robbing" a bank. He waits until Peter is occupied with shots from the ground, then fires two shots without looking.

Fx: Pft, Pft.

Bullseye: "Got him."

Meanwhile, on the street-

Peter ducks several shots; he feels a sudden sting as two dart hit him in the back. Peter: "Aggh! Wha...?"

He falls and collapses on the ground, knocked out.

Above, on a different rooftop, several minutes later-

Bullseye steps out of the exit door behind Hunter. The boy turns and sees him, then screams "Daddy!" and tries to scramble away in fear. Bullseye raises his gun and shoots. A dart hits Hunter in the neck and he falls over, unconscious.

Bullseye: "Both targets down. Mission accomplished, Kingpin."  
Answer from headset: "Excellent."

Later-

A penthouse office, nearly midnight. Peter wakes up on the floor of a large cage without his mask, and with a pair of large bulky cuffs over his wrists, keeping him from using his webs.

Peter: What happened? Where am I?... Uh, oh. I KNOW this place- the Kingpin's office! I'm in BIG trouble!

Peter tries to stand, still groggy. He hears a voice from behind, and whirls to see the huge figure of Fisk  
standing in the doorway.

Fisk: "Good evening, Mr. Parker. Please forgive the crude accommodations, but I assure you that this is only a temporary arrangement!"

Peter(angry): "Yeah, I'll just BET it is What do you want with me, and WHERE IS MY SON?!" He glares at him with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Fisk, walks calmly to his desk, smiling slightly. "Calm yourself, young man. He is quite safe for the moment. Incidentally, my business is not with YOU, but with your son. You see, Mr. Parker, I have need of someone with his- or rather YOUR- unusual talents. I suppose you are wondering why I would choose to conduct my business with a mere child, but the answer is really very simple- a child can be easily controlled, while YOU, I'm afraid, cannot. I know full well that you would double-cross me at the first opportunity. The boy, however, does not even know HOW."

Peter (still glaring): "So why not just hire a professional? Why go to the trouble of kidnapping? You know I'll never let you get away with this! You mess with my FAMILY, and you have to deal with ME! And one more thing, Fisk- you didn't really think these puny bars would HOLD me, did you?!"

He grabs hold of the bars to try to bend them; a loud zzztt is heard as he is hit by a powerful jolt of electricity and thrown back.

Peter: "Aagghhh!" He tries to get up, wobbling from the shock. That was almost as bad as getting zapped by Electo! It figures he would have this thing electrified. Why do I feel like I'm in a giant bug-zapper?

Kingpin chuckles evilly. "Those 'puny bars' are pure vibranium, and supplied with ten-thousand volt for good measure. Get out of THAT, if you can, Spider-Man! Ha,ha,ha,ha!"

He taps a button on an intercom: "Bullseye, please bring the boy in." He turns back to Peter. "And in answer to your question, it would be more simple to hire a professional to do the job I have in mind, but it will be so much more satisfying to see YOUR OWN SON turned into a criminal- and at such a tender age, too! Better still, this gives me the chance to exact some long-overdue revenge. DO enjoy your next few minutes with the boy- they will be your LAST!"

Bullseye enters with Hunter in heavy ropes. and led by two suited thugs.

Hunter is struggling and crying. He sees dad in the cage and shouts: "Daddy!"

Peter: "Hunter!... Let him go, Kingpin. It's ME you really want. Leave my family out of this." He takes a step toward the bars, then stops, remembering the cage is electrified. He glares at them, shaking with rage.

Fisk gloats, picking a cookie off of a plate on his desk, and dunks it in a glass of scotch.

Fisk: "Ah, yes. Your FAMILY. I had almost forgotten your lovely wife and that adorable little daughter. What was her name again? Terra, isn't it?"

Peter is suddenly enraged, almost beyond reason: "Don't you DARE touch them, Kingpin, or so help me, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fisk(calmly, turns to Hunter): "Tsk- such behavior in front of the child! Now Hunter, my name is Wilson, and I  
am an old acquaintance of your father. Would you like a cookie, my boy? Double chocolate chip, I believe."

He unties Hunter: "But first, there is something I would like for you to get for me. There are several very large, sparkly pieces of jewelry I would like you to retrieve. Can you do that? I will give you anything you like if you will bring me the gems. What do you say?"

Peter(agitated and angry): " Don't DO it, son! He's LYING! Don't listen to ANYTHING he says!"

Hunter looks from one to the other, confused and scared. Suddenly he turns to Fisk, defiant. He stamps his foot and yells.

Hunter: "NO! Not gonna'! You bad men- Daddy told me not to take nuffin from strangers. Wanna' go HOME!"

Fisk looms over Hunter, shaking a fist at him, impatiently: "You may leave AFTER I have those gems. Ad if you don't, you will NEVER see your father again!"

He turns back to Peter: "I will leave you two 'spiders' alone for five minutes to consider your fates. Mr. Parker, I suggest you take the time to convince the child to do as I have ordered. Otherwise, I shall have you BOTH  
exterminated."

He leaves with the two goons, and Bullseye, who is smirking as he waves at Peter before he closes the door. Just as it closes, Peter suddenly throws himself at the bars again in furious desperation.

Peter: "Fisk! You bastard!"

He slams into the cage door and gets zapped again. The door rattles slightly. Hunter runs over to help him up, but Peter holds up one hand, shaking his head.

Peter: "Stay back son. I'm okay, just a little fried. Hunter, I need you to listen carefully. Do you remember what I told you about taking things that belong to others?"

Hunter nods hesitantly: "Uh-huh. That's stealing. You said it's bad, and I'd get in big trouble. I don't like the big fat man- he's MEAN!"

Peter: "That's right, kiddo. Stealing is bad. But Daddy's got a plan to get us out of this mess. I know I told you not to do it, but just this once, I want you to do whatever the big mean guy tells you to. I want you to steal those jewels for him, and do everything he says, but I want you to mess up. Drop things, set off alarms, make noise, break something. Do whatever you have to do to get caught- but make it LOOK like an accident. You're smart, big guy, and I know you can do this. Find ways to make mistakes so the police come find you.  
Can you do that for me?"

Hunter looks confused. This is more than his young mind can handle, it seems.

Hunter: "Okay, but why you want me to get caught? Won't they take me to jail? And what about YOU? The bad man said he would HURT you!"

Peter shakes his head to reassure him: "Don't worry about me, Hunter. I'll find a way out of here. I just have to wait until they leave. But as long as we're alone, go check in that desk and see if you can find Daddy's  
mask, and maybe the key to these cuffs." (He checks his suit) "Ugh, and my belt, too, if it's there." I just hope I can get out of this thing...

Hunter brightens: "Okay, Daddy!"

The boy goes over to the desk, while Peter is checking the cage for weak points. Hunter opens a drawer and...  
He sees the mask, belt, and a key!

Peter notices the hinges on the door. He suddenly grins, elated: Eureka! These BARS may be vibranium, but those screws and hinges are ordinary steel! Pete, you're a genius. Shouldn't take more than a couple of good kicks to break 'em loose- just have to wait until those goons leave.

Hunter looks around, grabs the stuff, and hides it in his pockets. He also grabs three cookies off the plate, checking to see if he's being watched, and stuffs them in, too. He goes back over to the cage and hands the belt and key to Peter, who hides them just as Fisk and Bullseye reenter.

Fisk (looks at them impatiently): "Well, What is your answer?"

Peter gives him a sarcastic sneer: "How about a good, hard kick in the..."

Fisk whirls on him, snarling: "I was SPEAKING to the child, IF you don't mind!" Peter thumbs his nose at him, but Fisk ignores him.

Hunter looks at dad, who gives a thumbs up. He nods: "Okay, but you gotta' let us go HOME after!"  
He folds all six arms and looks up at Kingpin with an air of authority, as though he has the final say.

Fisk suddenly becomes civil again, thinking he has won: "Yes, of Course, dear boy. I am a man of my word, I assure you. I shall send you both back to your family once the job is complete."

Hunter nods, not realizing that Fisk is lying: "R'member, you promised."

Later-

Inside an air duct in the Manhattan Museum of Natural History- a segmented, multiple-image view of the vent cover, with a display room beyond. A voice comes over a comm unit.

Voice: " Now, open the vent just ahead, and it should lead into the room where the China Star and its two sister stones are being kept. Do you remember what you are looking for?"

Hunter answers, sounding bored: "Uh-huh. Big blue stone with a pretty star in it in a necklace, and two littler ones in earrings. This is EASY!"

He opens the vent and looks down into the room. Several display cases full of gems are scattered around the room, with one large case by the far wall. Security cameras are mounted on the walls at every corner, and above the doors into the room, with motion sensors, on each. Hunter crawls on the ceiling to the nearest camera, and disconnects the wires, then goes to the one over the doors, and at the other end of the wall. He crawls back around until he's over the case with the stones in it. He shoots a web strand onto the ceiling and climbs down it.

Hunter whispers into the comm: "Kay. Now what?"

Voice(Bullseye): "There should be a wire to the case that connects to the alarm. Look for a thin metal wire that goes to each corner, then follow it into the wall, and cut it there to keep the alarm from going off, DON'T touch the case until you cut it!"

Hunter hesitates. "Uh. okay."

Meanwhile, back in the Kingpin's office...

Fisk: "This is going even better than I had anticipated!" He looks at the plate of cookies and pauses: "Well... It would seem our little burglar is even more of a natural thief than I might have thought. It appears he has 'liberated' some cookie from my desk. Perhaps I'll keep him around for a while..."

He pauses as he notices the partly open drawer. He yanks it open and sees that it's empty: "That larcenous little BRAT!"

He turns on Peter, still in the cage. "YOU! No doubt you put him up to it, no matter- soon you will both be nothing more than a brief entry in a newspaper obituary. Perhaps even a small editorial in the Bugle, out of respect for the man who spent so many years taking those amazing photos!" He laughs evilly.

Peter gives him a suspicious look: "That's funny, I swore I heard you tell my son we could leave once you had what you wanted. So much for being a man of your word!"

Fisk gloats. "Did you actually think I would let either of you off so easily? I said I would send you both home, and so I shall- in PIECES!" He sneers and laughs.

Peter stares at him, angry, but not surprised: That's what YOU think, Kingpin. As soon as I'm alone, I'm outta here! I just hope Hunter knows what to do; but he's a smart kid- I'm sure he'll find a way!

The museum-

Hunter cuts a wire (snip!): "Got it."

Bullseye: "Now pick the locks on both sides of the case, and open it. Pull the jewels out CAREFULLY, without touching anything else. There may still be other alarms on the case. Then put everything else back the way it was."

Hunter looks at the lock-pick and suddenly grins mischievously. He whispers into the comm: "This is tooo easy. I play video games harder than this!"

He opens the case with a soft click, and picks up the jewels. He puts them in a bag on his belt, but "drops" the lock-pick in the case as he closes it: Oops! Hee, hee! He climbs back up the web-line onto the ceiling.

Hunter: "All done. Wanna' go HOME now!"

Bullseye: "One last thing- you have to reconnect all the cameras before you leave. Remember- put them exactly how you found them!"

Hunter: "Whatever. I just wanna' go..."

Back in Fisk's office-

Peter is finally alone: Good. I thought they'd NEVER leave! Oh, boy- this is really gonna' hurt... Well, Petey old boy, it's now or never! He bends over into a handstand and mule-kicks the door.

Fx: Zzaaappp!

The hinges rattle and crack, while he's shaking on the floor, trying to recover from the shock.  
Peter: Aggh! I think my HAIR is smoking! Come on, just one more...

He sets up for one last kick, and...

Whamm! The door flies off!

Across town-

Hunter is hooking up the wires on the last camera. He pauses, for a moment: Hee, hee! Daddy SAID to make some NOISE! He puts the wires in backward, and...

Rrrriiinnggg! The alarm goes off!

Hunter, stares, his eyes wide as bars slam down over the doors and windows: "Uh-oh!" He dashes toward the  
vent, but drops the bags and jumps down to get it.

Bullseye: "What in blazes is going on? Incompetent brat! Hurry up and get out of there with those gems!"

Hunter backs into a corner with the bag, and covers his ears, huddling from the noise as he feigns fear: "I'm scared! Daddy!" He pretends to cry.

Bullseye: "Stupid kid- I knew this was a bad idea. Get OUT of there!" Hunter just cries louder.

Five minutes later-

The sound of sirens is coming from outside as two police officers enter. One is in plain clothes. They hear  
soft sobbing coming from a far corner of the room, and shine their flashlights to look.

Cop# 1: "Hey, Lieutenant, you hear that?"

Cop# 2: "Yeah."

They see Hunter curled up clutching the bag. He looks up at them with tears in his eyes, and holds up the bag. He wipes his face with one hand. Hunter: "S-sorry. Am I in trouble?"

The cops are stunned.  
Cop#1: "What the...?"

Cop# 2: "A KID?!"

Suddenly, Hunter gets up, pulls off the headset, and throws it on the ground, stomping on it. He looks up and grins. "Okay. Bad men can't hear now. Can you help me find my Daddy? Mommy will be MAD, cause it's  
past my bedtime!"

Cop 1: "Lamont, do you SEE that? The kid's a mutant!"

Hunter gets indignant: "Am NOT. Daddy says I'm just different cause I got his chro- chromo- somethin's." He pouts. "Anyway, some of his best friends are mutants, so THERE!"

Lamont(plain clothes): ""Hmm. Hi, kid. What's your name? Your daddy doesn't happen to wear a red-and-blue outfit and swing around on a web a lot, does he?"

Hunter nods, and Lamont smiles.

Cop# 1: "So this is HIS kid? I'd heard he had one, but didn't know he was a mutie!"

Lamont waves him quiet. "It's okay son. But what are you doing here? Where's Peter?"

Hunter looks worried: "My name's Hunter. The bad man has him, and he MADE me take those big stones."

Lamont: "Do you know where? Who is the bad man?" He crouches down to look Hunter in the eyes, and offers his hand.

Hunter shakes his head: "Uh-uh. I don't know where. But the bad man said his name was Wilson, and Daddy called him Kingpin. Please, help us!" He starts to cry again, for real.

Across town- above the city-

Peter swings on a web-line, past Times Square: Hope I can find him before those creeps get their hand on him again. Once Kingpin realizes I'm gone, he won't hesitate to have Hunter taken out. Why do these things always happen to MY family? I'd better check and see if he remembered what I told him. Maybe the police already have him safe.

He swings down toward the streets and sees a police car below. He lands on top of it, and leans over to look in the window.  
Peter: "Hi officers. Nice night, isn't it?"

Cop# 1: "Get off our car!"

Peter: "and I love you, too, sunshine. Say, you guys haven't heard anything about a jewel heist anywhere tonight, have you? One with- say- a little guy with about as many arms as Otto Octavius?"

Cop# 2: "Now that you mention it, there was something on the scanner a few minutes ago about an alarm at the Natural History Museum. I think they had some kind of famous gems on display over there. You expecting  
trouble from a power?"

Peter: "No, not really. In fact, I think you may have just saved me a lot of searching, Thanks! I owe ya!" He leaps up and swings off.

Cop# 1: "That guy's a nut."

Several minutes later, outside the museum-

Lamont is leading Hunter out, when they hear a voice from above.

Peter: "Well, if it isn't my favorite Lieutenant! Hello, Lamont. I see you found my son."

Peter drops down and walks over to shake his hand. Hunter runs over to him and leaps into his arms.

Hunter: "Daddy!"

Peter: "Whoa! Hiya, kiddo! See, I told you it would be alright. Nobody gets the best of your dad!"

Lamont grins: "Hello Pete. I had a feeling this little guy belonged to you. But he said some bad guys had you- something to do with Kingpin. What's going on?"

Peter shrugs: "Just a run of the mill kidnapping, assault, and hostage sort of thing. Nothing a couple of spider-guys like US couldn't handle; right, son?"

Hunter (nods emphatically): "Uh-huh!"

Peter(mock stern): "By the way, kiddo- did you take some of those cookies?"

Hunter looks down guiltily: "Sorry. But he SAID I could!"

Lamont just stares, confused. "Cookies? What's that all about?"

Peter (thoughtful): "Hmm. You know, that gives me an idea. Did you already eat the cookies, Hunter?"

Hunter shakes his head, and pats his pocket, grinning: "Uh-uh. Savin' them for later!"

Peter chuckles, and turns to Lamont mischievously: "Say, how fast can you get a warrant to search Fisk's office? I'm in the mood for some double chocolate chip cookies!"

Lamont laughs, suddenly getting the point: "Ha! Consider it done, Pete!"


	3. Red-Back 3- The New Kid

Red-Back: Son of the Spider #3 "The New Kid"

Open- PS 108(Midtown High), 10:28 AM.

Peter is drawing on a chalkboard while his class takes notes. Peter: "Biology is a dance. A dance of cell-division, the flow of blood, the life-and-death dance of predator and prey..."

A girl raises her hand; "You mean like when you fight that Octopus guy? Or Shocker, or Scorpion?"

Pete stops abruptly, and turns, startled: "Er- yes, I suppose you could say that. As a matter of fact, that's a good analogy Jenny. Not that I like to talk much about that part of my life, but since it came up- does anyone know how that all started?"

He waits a moment for someone to answer. A boy with glasses raises his hand hesitantly.

Student: "Uh.. I read a book by that Urich guy who writes for the Bugle, and it said it was 'cause of some radioactive spider when you were our age. He says it was a freak accident." Several students nod agreement.

Peter pauses thoughtfully. Peter: "Hmm.. Well, Mr. Urich was only half right. The spider was irradiated, but what happened was not precisely an accident. For those of you who believe in a higher power, I can tell you that there was an outside force operating that day. The precise placement of all the variables- me, the experiment, and even the species of that particular arachnid- all had to fall into place in a specific way for that 'accident' to occur at all. But that's quantum physics, and we were talking about biology. Fate or physics may have dictated the chain of events, but the miracle of DNA is what made those events possible. Genetic mutation is the source of all evolution; all the wondrous diversity of life in the universe. A spider's anatomy is vastly different from a human's; yet both work to perform the same functions in similar ways. Also, there are certain DNA sequences that all living things share- and THAT, kids, is how a simple spider was able to grant its amazing abilities to a skinny, under-developed high-school nerd, to transform him into a man capable of jumping five stories straight up, or bench-pressing a two-ton truck!"

The bell rings. Peter glances at his watch: "Okay, everyone- tonight I want you to read the chapter on mitosis, and write a short paragraph on how chromosome division can result in mutations. See you tomorrow."

5 minutes later.

A tall, handsome man stands in the doorway, after all the students have left. He enters the classroom. Man: " That was a pretty good lecture. I must say, I'm impressed by the way you manage to get them involved."

Peter doesn't look up. He is gathering up papers from his desk. He has a sour expression. Peter(coolly): "Hello, Stark. You heard all that?"

Tony(unfazed): "I was 'hanging' on every word. But seriously, how's the family?"

Pete: "Driving me nuts. M-J says Hunter's constantly bugging her to let him help with the chores, even though he's only four; he's been learning to read on his Leapfrog, too- and trying to read EVERYTHING in the house! On top of that, Terra's going through the 'no' stage. It's getting impossible to get her to do anything."

Tony(shakes his head, smiling.): "Sounds hectic. Exactly the reason I never married or had kids."

Peter suddenly turns to him, annoyed. He puts down the papers and folds his arms across his chest.

Peter(suspiciously): "Okay Stark, I've put it off long enough. What do you want, Tony? We've hardly spoken since I broke with you over the Act, and now suddenly you want to be all buddy-buddy again? I'm not buying. So why the visit?"

Tony(looks serious): "I thought maybe we could bury the hatchet once and for all. How long are you going to hold that grudge, anyway? What do you say- friends? I could make it up to you- say, over a little vacation? How does London sound? School's out in a month; bring the family. How about it?"

Peter looks doubtful. He still feels a little betrayed after all this time.

Peter: "Well... I'll think about it. But that doesn't mean we're back to peas-and-carrots again."

Later that afternoon- Forest hills, Queens:

Peter(coming in): " Honey! Guess what- we're going on vacation! Or maybe I should say 'holiday'."

Hunter/Terra(in unison): "Daddy!"

They both rush toward him, grabbing his legs trying to hug him. He grabs both and picks them up, squeezing.  
Peter: "Hiya, kids. Where's your mother?"

M-J(from kitchen, exasperated): "In here. Those two have been a nightmare all day! I can't get Terra to do ANYTHING without a struggle, and HE'S been bouncing off the walls- literally!"

Peter(stern- to both): "Kids, what did I say about not minding your mother while I'm at work?"

Hunter(guilty, with eyes downcast): "We have to sit in 'time out chairs'. Pleeeaasse don't make us! Promise we'll be GOOOOD!"

Peter: "Hmm. Well... If you're VERY good for the rest of the night, I'll go easy on you THIS time."

Both: "Okay."

M-J comes into the room holding a spatula.

M-J: "You're so good with those two; how is it you can just walk in and they're suddenly a pair of angels, but I can't even get them to pick up their toys?"

Peter(shrugging): "Dunno. Maybe it's cause they know they can't get away from me just by running up the walls."

She smiles as she leans over to kiss his cheek.

M-J: "Hmm. Almost makes me wish I could do it, too. ALMOST." So how was your day, Tiger?"

Peter(smug- puts the kids down.): "Great, as usual! And I had a visit from Tony Stark. He's invited us to London for a week once school's out next month. I told him I'd talk to you first. So, what do you say?"

M-J(impishly): "Like you said, Tiger- if you're VERY good for the rest of the night...!"

Next day, 12:30 PM

A street outside a bank downtown. Peter dodges a swipe from a large green "tail" with a razor-sharp "stinger" on the end, and launches a counter-punch in mid-leap.

Peter(annoyed): "I can't BELIEVE I had to miss my lunch break for THIS! Scorpion, can't ANY of you guys ever just stay in jail like you're supposed to?"

Gargan: "%&#$ you!" He shoots an acid ball from his tail.

Peter: "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

He ducks the acid and comes back with a spin kick at Gargan's chest. Both trade punches, etc, until Scorpion is slammed into a car and dazed. Peter seizes the advantage and dumps two whole cartridges on him, then throws a quick one-two punch to knock him out.

Peter(cheerful, but slightly winded): "Well! Guess that's ONE bug problem solved. Whew- I'd better get back to the school before the lunch break ends! If I'm lucky, I MIGHT even get to EAT!"

He snaps a quick photo on his phone, and swings off as police cars pull up, sirens blaring.

Later- Daily Bugle. Chief Editor's office.

Jameson is standing behind his desk, with his usual cigar(yes, he started up again) with a sour expression, yelling- also as usual.

J.J: "These are CRAP! I can't use any of THESE- they're all out of focus from all the bouncing around you were doing! if you're going to be constantly tearing up the city with those lunatic buddies of yours, the least you can do is get a few DECENT photos of the action! Now stop wasting my time!"

Pete holds several blurry photos, looking disgusted. He finally tosses them on the desk, annoyed.

Peter: "SORRY, J.J., but I was a LITTLE preoccupied at the time. Do you even have any idea how hard it is to take a good picture in the middle of a fight? Even on the best day, I'm lucky if I get three or four decent shots. Tell you what... why don't we let YOU go head-to-head with Gargan, and see what kind of shot YOU get!"

J.J.:(surprised for a moment, but still blustering): "Have you got anything else?! If not, Parker, you can take that camera an shove it up your creepy little..." The door opens suddenly, and he stops abruptly to see who is interrupting. It is Robbie, coming in looking excited. J.J. waves him away.

J.J: "Later, Robbie, I'm busy!"

Robbie: "Too busy to hear the latest news? There's some kind of major mob war going on all over the city! The judge handed down the verdict on that jewel-heist trial of the Kingpin about an hour ago, and now half the heavy-hitters in town are making a bid to take over all his power bases- and trying to take each other out at the same time! The cops have their hands full trying to deal with keeping Fisk from getting sprung or shot at, not to mention his top men. I heard Daredevil, Black Cat, Puma, and even the FF are all out there trying to put a lid on this before anyone gets hurt, but they could use some help. What do you think, Jonah? is that big enough news for you?"

Both turn and stare at Peter. Jameson's cigar drops onto his desk, still burning. Peter is caught off-guard for a moment.

Peter: "What?" Well, great. I was afraid this might happen. After Hunter's little adventure in the Natural History Museum as Fisk's 'gopher', it was only a matter of time before the underworld would erupt like this. I guess that makes this fiasco MY responsibility- since it WAS my son who did the actual theft, even if Fisk bullied him into it. Threatening a four-year-old... is there ANYTHING that man won't do?

Finally, J.J. gets impatient. He yells. J.J.: "Well?! What are you waiting for? Get your skinny butt out there as go make yourself useful for a change! And since you're going out there anyway, could you at least TRY to get me some photos I can actually USE?!"

Robbie stifles a snicker.

Peter pulls out another pic- of Scorpion unconscious and webbed to the side of a Volkswagon Beetle.

Peter(grins): "Aww, see, J.J., you DO appreciate me! Here, 'Chuckles', I was saving the best for last!"

He turns to Robbie and whispers in an aside.

Peter: "First he sues me, then he hires me back again like nothing ever happened? What's up with THAT? He used to HATE my alter-ego's guts, but lately he's been almost... supportive!"

Robbie shakes his head, smirking: "I think he's finally starting to realize your 'other side' isn't the big bad monster Jonah always took him for. Maybe seeing the face behind the mask showed him that you're just one of the good guys after all. Besides, I think he's got a soft spot for you he won't admit to- sort of a 'father-figure' thing."

Meanwhile, Jonah picks up the photo off his desk. He looks at it, and scowls. J.J.: "You've been holding out on me , Parker! Now go kick some mob butts!"

Peter waves to both as he leaves, grinning: "Later, guys- looks like I've got my work cut out for me today. Wish me luck!" Jonah goes all "Big Brother"-ly on me? THAT"S a new one! Oh, well, enough of this mushiness. I've got a job to do!

Robbie gives him a thumbs-up: "Go get 'em, pal!" J.J. just gives him a sour look, as his cigar finally goes out on the desk.

Six weeks later...

JFK International Airport, 6:53 PM. M-J is holding Terra in her arms; she spins around happily, making Terra squeal.

M-J: "Ahh! Home at last! The vacation was fun, but it's nice to be home again!"

Hunter is sitting on his dad's shoulders: "I wanna go on the plane again! Can we-pleeease?!" He looks down at Peter hopefully, bending over to give his best "puppy-dog" expression- up-side-down.

Peter reaches up and musses the boy's hair, grinning: "Maybe another time, kiddo. Let's just get home for now, okay?"

Hunter(disappointed): "Aww, okay. Can we get hot dogs, Mommy?"

Terra: "Hodog!"

M-J(sighs): Well, so much for the vacation... "Sure- why not! It'll be great to have normal food again after two weeks!"

8:00 PM, Queens.

The family starts to get out of the car, as M-J heads for the house with the keys. All turn to see an expensive car pull up and park. The driver is an attractive older blonde woman in a low-cut white dress. She gets out, and a tall, much older bald man gets out beside her.

Peter(frowning): Xavier? And Emma Frost- what's SHE doing here?

Xavier greets them all warmly. "Hello Peter, Mrs. Parker. I hope I haven't come at a bad time, but I wanted to discuss some things with you both concerning our telephone conversation a few weeks ago. I thought it best to come see you in person."

M-J moves to help Terra out of the car, holding her hand. She looks worried.

M-J: "I- Is something wrong, Professor?"

Xavier(sincerely): "No, of course not, Mrs. Parker. However, I wanted to meet the boy before putting him in an unfamiliar environment with a lot of strangers."

He sees Hunter getting out of the car, and smiles. "And this young gentleman must be Hunter. How are you today, young man?"

Hunter looks from his parents to Xavier uncertainly. He balks at approaching him, stubborn and suspicious.  
Hunter: "Nuh-uh! I don't talk to strangers! Cause the LAST one tried to HURT me and Daddy!" He moves behind Peter, trying to hide behind his legs.

Xavier chuckles and holds out his hand: Don't be afraid, Hunter. I'm an old friend of your parents; my name is Charles Xavier, and I run a very special school for children just like you. You don't remember, but you've been there before. How would you like to go to my school to learn?

Hunter's eyes go wide. He clings to Peter's leg while his father is trying to adjust several bags in his hands: "Daddy, he talked in my head!"

Peter finally gets the bags situated. He laughs, reaching out to shake hands with the Professor: "It's okay, son. He's one of the good guys- like ME! Good to see you, sir. It's been a while. So how are the latest class of students coming along?"

Xavier is still watching Hunter, amused by the boy's reaction. Emma hangs back, eyeing the young boy with a slight hint of distaste. She notices Terra staring at her, and smiles warmly at the little girl. They all start up the steps toward the house, with M-J in front to open the door.

Xavier: "As well as can be expected, I suppose. Of course, none of the students will be quite as young as your son, but I'm certain we can make accommodations for his age."

He turns back to Hunter. "So, Hunter, would you like to go to my school and meet other children like yourself? Your father has told me how much you enjoy reading; we have many books I'm sure you would like. What do you think?"

Now the precocious boy looks up at him, excited: "Really? Can I? I know all 'bout school- it's where you go to get smart, and have lots of friends! I wanna be SMART like YOU, Daddy! Pleeaase!"

Peter grins and musses Hunter's hair as he carries the bags in: "Sure, kiddo. That's what Xavier is here for." It's going to be hard to send him off on his own like this, but what else can we do? No regular school would ever let him in, regardless of who his parents are. Least I know Charles will take good care of him while he's away.

Hunter jumps up and down, excited. His budding powers are already showing- his bouncing is nearly over Peter's head: "Yay! Yay! I get to go to school!"

Xavier chuckles, and offers Hunter his hand, trying to calm the boy. Emma seems a bit unnerved by his display of power at such an early age. She edges away from him. Hunter shyly takes Xavier's hand, and smiles, while Peter and M-J look on.

Xavier: "Yes, and I'm certain you will like it there. (to Peter) So, Peter, shall we expect him in August? We can enroll him now, if you like. And if money is a problem, there are grants and programs to help. I'm certain we can work something out. "

M-J(sighing): "It seems like they're growing so fast, doesn't it? Terra will be joining him in just a couple of years, and THEN what? The house will be so quiet."

She helps Terra inside, while Peter hoists Hunter on his back and hauls in the rest of the luggage: "Well, lets get this monkey and all our bags inside, and we'll discuss the details."

Hunter(giggling): "Not a monkey, Daddy! 'M a SPIDER!" He leans over again, wiggling all his fingers over Peter's head menacingly as they go in.

August 20, 8:00 AM- Xavier Institute.

Outside a mansion in upstate New York- Peter, M-J, and the two children are on the front steps. Hunter is crying, hanging onto M-J: "Mommy, Daddy, don't LEAVE! Don't wanna be by myself! Stay with me, pleeease!"

He tugs on his mother's skirt; Peter kneels down to hug him. Hunter turns and throws his arms around Peter.

Terra pats her brother on the shoulder, also sobbing.

Terra: "T's okay, brutter, you can still see us on weekends- Mommy said so!"

Peter(reassuring): "That's right, big guy. We'll come visit you every chance we get, okay? But you have to promise me you'll behave for your teachers, Hunter. Some of them are good friends, so I'll find out if you don't. Got that?"

Hunter wipes the tears away, and nods.

Hunter: "Uh-huh. Okay, Daddy. I promise I'll be good. Love you!"

M-J picks him up and hugs him: "We love you too, sweetie. Now, hurry up and go to your first class, kiddo. You don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?"

He looks nervous, but excited: "Uh-uh. Bye, Mommy, bye Daddy!"

He waves as he turns to go inside. Terra waves back as Peter and M-J call to him.

Peter: "Good luck!"

M-J: "Have fun!"

Inside- a large foyer with stairs leading to two opposite wings. Hunter looks around, confused and lost. A tall, dark-skinned woman with long white hair approaches, wearing a long, flowing dress with an exotic print. She is smiling at him, with one hand out in a friendly gesture.

Woman: "Good morning, child. You must be the new student the Professor mentioned. Can I help you find your way?"

Hunter: "Are you a teacher? I don't where I'm s'posed to go. Where is Mr. McCoy's class?"

Woman: "My name is Ms. Munroe. I teach social studies and geography. What is your name, child?"

Hunter looks up at her shyly, fidgeting nervously: "I'm Hunter. You're pretty- are you a mutant like me? Daddy said this was a mutant school."

She laughs: "Yes, I am, and he is right. This school is for people just like you and me. Come, I will show you to your classroom."

She takes his hand and leads him to a room off the main entrance, where a large, blue-furred creature is taking a roll-call of names. She ushers Hunter into the room. He looks around nervously at all the other students- children with green or red skin, horns, spikes, glowing eyes, or other strange traits. All of them are at least five years older than him.

Storm(to the "ape-man"): "Good morning, Dr. McCoy. I have a new student for you. He is young, but very bright. I believe he will do well."

The strange "beast" looks Hunter over closely, taking off his glasses. He suddenly smiles.

McCoy: "Ah! Yes, of course- you must the Parkers' boy. Hunter, isn't it? You don't remember me, but we've met before. Welcome! Find an empty seat and we'll begin." (To Storm): "Thank you, Storm; if he is anything like his father, I'm sure he will be an excellent student."

Hunter moves to a chair near the front of the room and sits with his backpack on the desk, and starts to pull out his supplies. He looks around at the other kids nervously, fidgeting with organizing his crayons and pencils. Storm smiles and waves to him as she leaves; he sees her and perks up, waving back with three of his hands.

McCoy: "Alright, class, we have a new student. His name is Hunter Parker, and I would like you all to make him feel welcome- even though he is a bit younger than the rest of you. Everyone say 'hello'. Hunter, would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?"

He stands, looking around shyly: "Umm... I'm five, an' I have a sister named Terra- she's three. My Mommy is in a lot of movies and stuff, and my Daddy is... uh, Spider-Man. We live in Queens."

Kids(all): "Hi, Hunter."

McCoy beams: "Very good. Now, let's begin today's lesson. Everyone get out a pencil and paper..."


End file.
